Pokemon Special: Meme
by MewBladeXxX
Summary: A PokeSpe Meme! Includes SpecialShipping and OldRivalShipping! Also some bloody nature in the middle, so be warned. Includes character death. Enjoy!


**Mew: For all my readers, this is something to hold you over until I get myself out of the funk I'm in right now, and until Summer break arrives. Shouldn't be long now, and I'm working on all my stories. It's a tedious process, but enjoy this meme for now! I own nothing. **

**Pokemon Special: Meme**

**_Who is your favorite character?_**

Honestly, this is a really hard question. I really admire Ruby and Sapphire, but I also like Red, Green, and Blue. Black is a really close choice as well. I'd have to go with Green though, because I like his feisty attitude, and being a Gym leader is pretty cool as well. But Black and Sapphire are pretty close behind too. Sorry guys! :D

**_What would happen if you met your favorite character?_**

Green sighed, glancing at the closed gym door once more before turning back to his book. Challenges had been scarce and inbetween for a while now, and the challengers that did dare face him in battle were weak and cowardly. There had been no good trainer for a while now, and to be honest, Green was getting bored.

Paperwork had been finished for once, and the next Gym Leader meeting wasn't for another month. Red, of course, was on Mt. Silver, and Blue was at the Sevii Islands, too far away to contact. He really didn't want to deal with the pesky girl anyhow. But any interruption from the monotony would be welcome.

As he started on the tenth chapter of _Divergent by Veronica Roth, _the gym door shifted, throwing a disarray of light into the darkened gym. Green stood, brushing off his pants and setting his book aside. A girl was silhouetted against the sunlight, and Green squinted slightly. Something clicked in his mind and he called out.

"Hey! Finally made it to Viridian City, I see! I may not have been in the mood to face you at Cinnabar... but since you're here, why not? Now, do you challenge me, or shall you run like the other cowardly trainers I've faced this past week?"

The girl panted, strands of short black hair falling into dark brown eyes. "How dare you take me for a coward?" she called back. "I'm not standing down to anyone, not if I want to face the Indigo Plateau! I, Mew, challenge you, Green, Gym Leader of Viridian City, to a gym battle with the Earth Badge on the line!"

Green smirked. "Yeah, yeah. I, Green, accept your challenge! Even though I have no referee, this shall be a six on six battle! Only the challenger will be able to make subsitutions! Now choose your first Pokemon!"

Mew nodded before slowly gripping a Pokeball from her belt. "Blaze!" she yellled, "Battle stance!" A Togekiss appeared on the field, flapping its wings slowly, completely at home in the air. Green contemplated his choices before quickly grabbing a Pokeball off his belt.

"Rhydon, let's go!" He yelled, releasing the Drill Pokemon onto the field. It roared angrily. "Rhydon, let's try a Horn Drill!" Rhydon roared, charging with surprising speed, managing to nail Togekiss with its rapidly spinning horn.

"Blaze!" Mew yelled. "Metronome, now!" Togekiss waggled its wings, before conjuring up a lucky Aqua Jet and slamming into the Drill Pokemon. Rhydon roared in pain, staggering back.

"Hit it with Extrasensory while it's down!" Mew called again.

"Rhydon, Dig!" Green commanded. Rhydon shook its head and quickly dug down. Togekiss stopped its attack and smartly took to the air without any word from Mew. Obviously it was trained well.

"Nice Togekiss you got there Mew," Green commented. "How long has it been with you?"

"Since the start of my journey," the blackette replied confidently. "All my Pokemon have."

Green raised an eyebrow, impressed. Perhaps this Johto kid could present a challenge after all. Green leaned forward in anticipation. "Now Rhydon, Megahorn!" he yelled. Rhydon exploded from the dirt floor, slamming into an unsuspecting Togekiss with a surprising airborn ability. Togekiss recovered however, and used Extrasensory, whipping Rhydon around relentlessly, dizzying it before knocking out his first Pokemon with a Surf from Metronome. Perhaps he would have to try against this overconfident pipsqueak after all.

**_Put your favorite character(s) into a different anime! How would they fare?_**

Characters used: Silver, Green, Gold, and Yellow.

Silver groaned, brushing a curious Coal Tar away from his vivd red hair. Behind him, Green shot at several Coal Tars ganging up on his to get at his pack. Gold and Yellow walked beside him on both sides, seeming unaffected by the Coal Tars and the dangerous mission.

Their objective was to hunt down and kill the Gale haunting the forest. It had supposedly taken hold of a human body recently, and was causing great harm to the neighboring towns and cities. Thus the specialized team had been dispatched to take the Gale down.

They were all Upper Second Class, save for Green, who was Upper First Class, and Gold, who was Middle First Class. Silver really didn't see why; his skill was on par with his own, even though they were different meisters. Perhaps it had something to do with the laxness he treated his missions, but Silver didn't really care all that much. It had nothing to do with him, nor did it endanger his ranking, so he let it be.

Their team was formed of a Knight Meister, who was Silver himself, a Dragoon Meister, Green, an Aria Meister, who Gold was surprisingly was, and a Tamer/Doctor Meister, who was Yellow. Silver was rather startled at Gold's Meister choice. The boy had declared that he would become either a Knight or a Dragoon, but ended up studying to become a Aria. He had extremely good memory, which might have contributed a little to the fact.

Currently, Gold was walking with his eyes closed, guided by Yellow's light touch on his shoulder, muttering a passage under his breath to keep away the Coal Tars. Gold was to be protected when the faced the Gale. He was both the weakest and strongest link in their team. Because he was an Aria, his attacks could not be stopped, but while he recited the correct passage, Gold was extremely vulnerable as well. Usually, a good shot from Green could end the demon, but because the Gale was in its last stage, it could whip up winds even bullets couldn't penetrate. Green's main job was to distract the Gale while either Silver or Gold went in for the kill. Yellow was defender and healer if the Gale managed to wound anyone. Silver hoped not, but that was a distinct possibility.

Yellow shuddered slightly, before turning and informing the gang that the Gale was close. Green could sense it as well, and Silver's grey eyes scanned the area constantly. He could hear Gold's passage change into a stronger one, obliterating any demons in the area. The bad thing was that the Gale had a light resistance to passages, but perhaps Gold could find the correct one and slay the beast.

After another few minutes of walking, they heard an unearthly shriek before a spray of needle like feathers rained on them. Silver ducked the spray as Green and Yellow dodged behind a large tree. Like Silver, Gold dropped to the forest floor, his chantment breaking off in the process.

Silver could see the Gale's true form now. It had a young male in its clutches, and seemed not to be letting go anytime soon. He heard Green fire several shots, saw the smoke from the bullets, but they were pushed back from a quick, powerful flap from the Gale. Gold rapidly started to recite passages, hoping to find the correct one, as Yellow summoned two large bird-like familiars, the familiars attacking the Gale ferociously.

Silver scrambled up, dragging a long serpent sword from an empty space in the air. He slashed at the Gale to no effect as Green kept firing shots. He didn't dare fire too many, Silver noticed, for fear of hitting the kid. Eventually, Green ran out of bullets and dropped back to reload.

Gold pressed on with reciting while Yellow's familiars held their own. At long last, Silver managed to get a lucky shot in, giving Yellow's familiars the chance to swoop in and tear the Gale to pieces. The boy dropped safely into Green's arms.

Gold stood, gripping his staff. He seemed rather annoyed that he had not killed the demon, but shrugged it off all the same. Green congradulated Yellow while Silver gave her an acknowledging nod, which seemed enough for the blonde woman. She grinned before setting back. Mission accomplished, they took the kid to his town and embarked on the next mission.

It was a never ending job, really.

Anime used: Blue Exorcist

**_Pairings!  
_**

**_What pairings do you enjoy the most?_**

I'm making it hard for myself. I really enjoy AgencyShipping; I've just been introduced to that one. FranticShipping is another new favorite, and CommonerShipping isn't that bad either. If it really came down to it, it would be SpecialShipping vs. OldRivalShipping, but OldRivalShipping wins by a slight margin. It's the first shipping I've ever read, and it has its own charm. So let's go with that, eh?

**_How would these characters confess?_**

(Note that Blue is the female and Green is the male. I actually hope you got that in the beginning...)

Blue giggled helplessly as Green searched for his Charizard's Pokeball in a futile effort. The said item was in Blue's hands currently, although Green hadn't caught onto the fact yet. Actually, he hadn't caught onto the fact Blue had broken into his house in the first place. It was sad really, how easy Green's house was to break into. A quick tranformation from Ditty and bam. The place was an open safe, just waiting to get picked. But first, Blue would have some fun with Green.

"Where is that damn Pokeball?" Green muttered, lifting a couch pillow before setting it back. He walked into the hallway, Blue right above the unsuspecting Green's head. She was wedged in the narrow ceiling, her arms spread and Charizard's Pokeball in her right hand. The Flying/Fire type Pokemon didn't seem terribly happy at his predicament, but also seemed amused at Green's frustration at the same time. Blue stifled her laughter as Green emerged from his bedroom, not bothering to look up as he walked back to his living room.

"Where did I put that damn thing?" Green groaned, running a hand through his light brown hair. "I've got a gym battle soon and I want to use Charizard... I couldn't have lost him... Damn." Green walked into the kitchen.

Blue dropped soundlessly from the hallway ceiling, slipping into Green's bedroom closet as she heard the brunette curse under his breath and walk back to his bedroom. She hid among some fresh smelling linen, and just in time too, as Green threw open his closet door, shedding light among its contents. He didn't seem to see Blue as he growled in frustration and shut the door again. Blue smirked triumphantly as she climbed out of Green's shirts, only to freeze as he threw the door open again.

"Blue," he sighed. "I should have known. Now give me back Charizard."

Blue sighed. "The game's up, hm?" she said calmly. She slowly reached behind her for a hidden Pokeball. Blue kept talking. "You know Green, your house is rather sad really. Do you know how easy it was to break in? You should have a better lock."

Green gave forth with an exasperated sigh. "Honestly now Blue. Give me my Charizard."

Blue giggled. "Nope, sorry sweetie! Jiggly, now!" She tossed Jiggly's Pokeball high into the air, the Balloon Pokemon bursting out with a blinding flash of white light. Green involuntarily turned away, and Blue used that time to make a getaway. Behind her, she heard an enraged,

"Blue, get back here!"

Blue ran, laughing. She and Jiggly quickly raced out of Green's house and took to the air. Roughly 5 minutes later, Green burst out, tossing a Pokeball. Pidgeot burst out with powerful wings flapping, barely waiting for Green to jump on its back before streaking after Blue. Blue paled. She knew Pidgeot was much, much faster than her Wigglytuff, even after it evolved. She supposed the only thing to do was to battle Green.

"Blasty, help me out!" she called, throwing her Blastoise's Pokeball. The turtle Pokemon burst out, looking confused at its current predicament, but quickly began to blast water at the ground, managing to keep airborn for the time being. "Just Hydro Pump at Green!" she called.

The powerful blast of water aimed at Green missed completely as Pidgeot dodged it with ease. "Really now Blue," Green said. "This doesn't have to be hard. Now give me Charizard."

Blue shook her head. "You have to get it away from me first." She winked at Green.

"If we must," Green sighed. "Pidgeot, please get Charizard's Pokeball." The Pidgeot shrieked a reply, swooping around Blastoise and diving at the lower elevated Blue. Blue readied another Pokeball in her hand and fell back off her Wigglytuff, recalling Blasty and Jiggly in the same movement.

"Blue!" Green shouted in alarm, quickly ordering Pidgeot to dive after the pesky girl. They were rather high up; no human would have any chance of surviving the fall. His breath quickened as they decended after the brunette.

Blue's hair whipped around her eyes; she didn't think it would be this hard to see. "Ditty!" she called, sending out the so called Pokemon. It appeared in her hands, startled at her predicament. "Form into a hang glider, could you Ditty?" she said to the jelly like Pokemon. It nodded and climbed onto her back, spreading out in a triangle like shape, safely holding Blue in its grip. That however, was not enough. Their fall was stopped slightly, but not enough to not killed her on impact. Blue gritted her teeth and recalled Ditty. What could she do... ah!

In desperation, Blue dragged out Green's Charizard. "Go!" she called, releasing the Flying/Fire type Pokemon into the air. "Charizard, please help!" she said desperately. Charizard seemed to consider before snatching Blue out of the air and rising to meet Green, who looked both angry and anxious.

"What were you thinking?"he hissed. "You could have died, you stupid girl!" He glared at Blue, who shrunk from his gaze. "Do you have any idea what would have happened if you died? Silver would go sick from grief! And I'm sure Ruby would pine away as well! You stupid girl!" he repeated again.

Blue heard a hint of longing in his voice and despite his anger, decided to tease him about it. "Why should you care?" she asked. "It's never like you really cared... or do you?" she said flirtacioussly.

Green blushed. "N-never!" he stuttered slightly. "I was just worried!" he said defensively. "One of my friends just took a suicidal dive. Who wouldn't be worried?"

Blue laughed. "Admit it Green, you like me! You're blushing!" This just made Green blush all the more.

"Am not!" he yelled. Blue turned serious in an instant.

"Denial is the first sign," she commented. "Would it make you feel better if I said I liked you to?"

Green stopped in his tracks, then turned his head away. "I-I don't like you okay?" he said in a somewhat softer tone. Blue felt hurt until she heard his hastily muttered sentence before flying away.

"I love you."

**_Dress your favorite couple as each other! 8D_**

Silver followed Crystal and Gold into the Viridian Gym, domain of Green Oak. Apparently Crystal had to talk with the senior, which was why they had traveled all the way to Kanto. Gold turned his head around interestedly, never having actually been in the Viridian Gym.

"Pretty drab isn't it?" Gold remarked. Indeed it was, the inside of the gym being darkened and the walls grey. A slight movement at the other side of the battle field cause Silver to look up from staring at the ground. The figure walked forward, soon revealing that it was Green.

"Hey guys," he said nonchalantly. "Why are you guys here?" Silver thought something about Green was off. His voice was slightly higher than Silver remembered it, and his attitude was off. And when did Green have blue eyes?

Crystal didn't seem to notice. "I have something to talk to you about Green-sensei," she said. She then rambled on for a few minutes or so before Green giggled, something Silver was sure Green never did. It was then Crystal stared at Green, and Gold looked confused. Silver just sighed.

"Hey sis," he said. "When did you take to wearing Green's clothes?"

Blue, who took Ditty off her head, (Ditty was the wig) laughed. "You should have seen your faces!" She laughed. "I'm surprised you didn't notice!"

Crystal looked insulted. Gold just laughed with Blue.

"Anyhow guys, wait here for a minute, Green should be coming soon... aha."

At the back of the gym, the real gym leader was dragged out by Blue's Blasty, Jiggly, Clefy, and Nido. Silver, Crystal, and Gold stared in horror before bursting out in laughter. Silver tried to hide his by turning it into a hasty cough. Gold made no attempt to hide it, and Crystal just ducked behind her hand.

Green looked at them calmly. "Done yet?" he asked with a hint of viciousness. "Good. Blue, I swear if you try to make me wear your clothes again... I'm going to change." He stalked off.

Blue looked after him with amusement. Silver just stared after him. "How am I going to be sure he's not going to kill you?" he asked.

Blue chuckled. "He wouldn't dare kill his girlfriend, I'm sure. Chase down, yes. Now I think it's best if I run... ciao!" Blue raced off, calling for Jiggly to follow and recalling all her other Pokemon. Silver let that sink in for a minute.

"Wait, what? I'm going to KILL Green!"

**_What would their 'song' be?_**

I think either Dancing in the Dark by Jessy or Not Over You by Gavin DeGraw. Miracle by Cascada would also be a good choice. But not fitting perhaps, because I'm sure they wouldn't cheat on each other. But I think my final choice would be Into the Night by Santana. It's a good song.

**_What if...  
_**

**_Someone stole your favorite characters Pokemon? (Arceus help the person/people who do.)_**

(I did that already... well let's do Yellow, hm?)

Yellow looked in a rage not in her usual character. Currently, she was facing off with several Team Rocket members, her Dotrio, Golem, Raticate, Butterfree, and Omastar in a similar rage. One of the Rocket members had ChuChu in his grasp, and was threatening to throttle her. ChuChu seemed scared, enraging Yellow even more.

"Release ChuChu!" she screamed in anger. "Attack!" Her Pokemon did so, gladly. After they did, Yellow stalked over in contempt, gently picking ChuChu up. "Are you alright?" she said softly. "Sorry you got captured. Let's go sit by the river now, shall we?" Yellow recalled her Pokemon and set off for the river with ChuChu on her shoulder.

Behind her, the Rocket members twitched feebly.

(Lol.)

**_If your favorite couples had children? (Oh Arceus...)_**

(With Green and Blue)

30 year old Green sighed, bouncing his fussy 3 year old on his hip while attempting to find his Scizor's Pokeball. 5 year old Aqua had hid them yet again, and it was driving Green mad. On his hip, Oliver, nicknamed Olive, wailed again. Green shushed him gently before heading into another room. On the contrary to the current situation, he thought he had it easy compared to the other Pokedex Holders. Although they didn't have the least amount of children - on the contrary, they were on the high end - Blue usually kept their kids in place. And speaking of Blue, there was his wife now with Aqua in one hand and Scizor's Pokeball in another. He smiled at the sight of his young daughter holding her mother's hand. Life seemed to be perfect.

(With Red and Yellow)

"Amber!" Red called. "Amber, where are you?" He turned to Pika, who was napping on the couch. "Have you seen Amber?" he asked his Pokemon. Pika cracked open a eyelid before pointing to the kitchen and turning around to sleep some more. Red headed over to the kitchen, where Yellow was cooking and Amber asleep at her feet. Red exhaled shakily. "Wonders why I ever worry," he muttered, gently wrapping Yellow in his arms. She smiled, and although Red couldn't see it, he could feel it. Just then, Amber woke, rubbing the sleep from her eyes with grubby 5 year old hands and reaching up for her father. Red smiled, picking her up. "Hey Amber," he murmured. Amber smiled, blinking her namesake eyes at him. Red smiled, as Yellow leaned over to kiss their daughter. Coming down from his 'damned mountain', as Green had put it, had its rewards.

(With Silver and Lyra)

"Lyra!" Silver called, as 8 year old Blaze followed him around the house.

"Daddy," Blaze asked solemnly, blinking slate grey eyes. "What are you looking for? Mommy's in the wash room, isn't she?"

Silver sighed, smiling at his son. "Nothing, son," he said. "How about you go feed the Pokemon? I bet they're hungry."

Blaze smiled. "Okay daddy!" He bounced off, leaving Silver to find his coat. He was sure he had put it in his closet earlier... now where was it?

The problem with having an older child was that they just loved to hide things and cause disarray in the house. Lyra was even worse. Silver had found that early on. Now where was that jacket...?

(Lol. I did have fun writing this. Poor Silver. I hope he finds his coat.)

_**If the Pokemon Special characters had Pokemorphs! What would they be? **_

Red - Lucario. Lucario is a strong, silent Pokemon, just like Red. That's what I think.

Green - Arcanine. Arcanine's strike me as loyal Pokemon. Green is loyal.

Blue - Weavile. Blue was originally a thief, and a smart one too. Weavile's are rather smart in my opinion.

Yellow - Blissey. Blissey's help others, and Yellow is extremely kind. Her power is similar to a Blissey's as well.

Gold - Ambipom or Aipom. They are playful, and so is Gold.

Silver - Murkrow. I'd say Honchkrow, but he's not terribly commanding, and he is a thief, like Blue.

Crystal - Alakazam. They are intelligent Pokemon, and Crystal makes intelligent decisions. But that's in my eyes.

Ruby - Lopunny. They are very caring of their fur. Ruby... well you should get it.

Sapphire - Mightyena. Mightyena are relentless. When Sapphire's on the prowl, watch out!

Emerald - Unfortunately for all you Emerald fans, I don't have a suitable Pokemon for Emerald. I just don't.

Diamond - Munchlax. He is rather lazy, after all, and he does like to eat.

Pearl - Buizel. In the anime, Ash's/Dawn's Buizel is strong and stubborn, like Pearl. It's also somewhat impatient.

Platinum - Togekiss. She's graceful, and serene, just like this Peace Pokemon.

Black - I don't know Black well enough to choose a Pokemon for him.

White - Same as Black. I haven't read the manga yet.

**_Someone died!_**

White attempted to comfort a sobbing Bianca as Black stood over the tombstone, eyes shadowed by his hat pulled low over his head. "Why..." he whispered, than shouted the word. "WHY!"

Bianca and White jumped slightly, then Bianca sobbed harder than ever. White turned angrily. "Why'd you do that Black?" she hissed. "Can't you see she's upset?"

Black didn't seem to hear her. "Why..." he muttered. "Cheren, you stupid idiot. And I though you were the smart one... not smart enough, eh?" Black snarled in rage. He stared at the tombstone again.

_Cheren Black_

_1995-2012_

_A Rival, Son, and Leader_

Black's face seemed to soften a bit as he traced over the letters engraved on the tombstone. His eyes became distant and listless as he remembered the fateful day...

_"Cheren! Hey, how's it going?" Cheren looked up from his book, gazing up at Black before closing his book and standing up. _

_"Hello, Black. What brings you to my gym?" Cheren stared at Black, leaning back against his desk. Black scratched the back of his head nervously. _

_"It's kind of disorientating, isn't it? You being a gym leader and all?" Black laughed. "Hey, I heard you had a challenge this afternoon. I wanted to come and watch, is that fine?" _

_Cheren shrugged. "Whatever suits your wish. This is rather convenient actually. My official referee took paternal leave for the duration of this week; can you stand in as a replacement for today at least?" Cheren looked Black in the eye. "I'd greatly appreciate the help." _

_Black nodded. "Why not? That's what friends are for after all. Say, when's the challenge?"_

_Cheren looked at the clock. "In exactly half an hour. Let's set up the battlefield, hm?" He beckoned to Black and walked down a set of stairs. They spent the next half an hour toiling to make sure nothing was out of place, and by the the allotted time slot came, Black found himself on the referee's block with a flag in each hand. _

_"Okay," he called, praying that he wouldn't mess up too bad. "This will be a three on three battle between Gym leader Cheren and the Challenger! Only the challenger is allowed to make substitutions! Is that clear?" Black turned to the challenger, a girl, first, and she nodded tersely. He then turned to Cheren. Cheren blinked. Black took that as a yes, and yelled for the battle to begin.  
_

_It went smoothly for the first two Pokemon. The girl had a Pidove and Purrloin, who although didn't beat Cheren's Patrat and Herdier, did draw, and now they were both on their last Pokemon. Cheren had a Woobat, while the girl went with a Voltorb. Black could see Cheren raise an eyebrow at the unnative Pokemon, but didn't say anything about it. "Begin!" Black yelled._

_"Tranquill, use Quick Attack, than Air Cutter!" Cheren called. _

_"Voltorb, please, use Spark!" The girl commanded. She didn't sound very confident. The Voltorb rotated to look at the girl and seemed to glare in disdain before using Screech at her. Tranquill winced but continued with its attack while Black, Cheren, and the girl covered their ears. _

_"Voltorb, be careful!" the girl yelled. "Behind you!" _

_Too late. Tranquill slammed into Voltorb with Quick Attack, sending it flying, while Air Cutter formed an X of blue energy before slamming the Voltorb into the ground. Voltorb used Screech again before using Charge, then Spark, and rolling into Tranquill. Tranquill cried out in pain, but didn't faint._

_"Tranquill, use Air Cutter again!" Cheren called. Tranquill trilled a response before rising into the air. _

_"Voltorb, use Rollout to gain momentum, then use Spark!" The girl cried desperately. The Voltorb ignored her, before going straight into Spark and somehow launching itself up into the air and ramming into Tranquill. The impact sent the flying type sprawling at Cheren's feet, down for the count. _

_"And the winner is our Challenger! ... Hey, call your Voltorb off!" The Voltorb in question was randomly sparking all over the place, and the girl cowered behind her arms as it launched a weak shock at her. "Hey!" _

_The Voltorb rolled over to Cheren and started to glow with a white light. Alarm appeared on Cheren's face and instead of running, like he should have, he stood stock still, as if startled to the point of paralysis. Or it was just possible he didn't know what was about to happen. The chances of that were slim. _

_As light spots from the bright Self-Destruct faded from Black's eyes, the first thing he saw was the fainted Voltorb sitting where Cheren usually stood, the second thing was his childhood friend lying in the battlefield, bleeding out. _

_"CHEREN!" Black screamed, dropping the flags and running over to the black haired gym leader. "Cheren, man, you can't leave us now! Hang in there!"_

_Cheren coughed, blood soaking into his white dress shirt. He tried to rasp something, but Black wasn't paying attention. Instead, he had thrown his cellphone at the girl, telling her to get an ambulance, stat. She nodded and started to dial. _

_"Black..." Cheren muttered, gently tugging at his friend's shirt. Black looked down at Cheren again, taking stock of his injuries. It didn't look good. His legs were mangled by the explosion, and his back was badly burnt. The explosion had also somehow blasted bits from his stomach, and Cheren's life was trickling away with the blood that flowed away from his body._

_"You're not going to die Cheren," Black said, tearing his jacket into strips and pressing them on Cheren's stomach, hoping to staunch the blood. The makeshift bandage didn't even make a dent in the gaping wound, and Black had no real medical experience. He was extremely grateful that he could deal with his mental stress now, so there was practically no chance of him fainting on Cheren. _

_"Black..." Cheren muttered again, coughing violently. Blood stained his lips and flecked the ground. "I... don't think..." He coughed again, convulsing wildly. Black stared in alarm as his friend flailed on the ground for an instant before calming. _

_"You're not going to die Cheren!" Black snarled. Cheren shook his head slowly._

_"Nah... 'm not going to make it... too much blood loss..." He looked up at Black, his gaze seeming to sharpen for an instant. "Hey... tell Biance that..." He beckoned Black closer, whispering into his ear. Black stared at him in horror as Cheren smiled peacefully for a moment before exhaling shakily. "Tell her that I love her... good luck with White, Black... I'll see you around." Black could have sworn he saw Cheren in a mist like apparition, hair neat once again, glasses instead of contacts, yet still in his crisp white dress shirt and pressed black pants, with no blood defying the white and black cloth. For once, his tie wasn't completely straight, and he seemed to smirk at Black, pushing his glasses up before turning to look up at the sky and disappear. _

_Black stared at his best friend's lifeless body before collapsing in a sobbing heap. He struggled for breath as he screamed his grief to the world. The last think he remembered was Bianca and White running over, Bianca dropping to her knees with heaving sobs, and White attempting to comfort the both of them. Then... black. _

Black sighed as the memory ran like a broken record, over and over again. He looked up at the sky, and for a brief instant, saw Cheren's face in the clouds, smiling, before it faded. Black grinned back, waving. "Hey, Cheren!" He called. "You wait there for us, okay?" Bianca looked at him, tear streaking her face, before she too looked at the sky and smiled shakily. White smiled, seeing her friends happy faces. Even though life just didn't seem right without Cheren, the two were able to confront their grief. And that was what Cheren wanted. _  
_

(No! Not Cheren!)

**_Your favorite character(s) played DDR. Who are the champs and who are the chumps?_**

"Okay!" Blue beamed happily. The Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova Pokedex holders were gathered at an arcade, standing around the DDR machine. All looked at Blue expectantly. "So, I gathered you all here today... to play DDR!"

There was a moment of silence when everyone stared at one another, before Green broke the silence.

"No damn way you're getting me to dance." The Viridian gym leader sniffed in disdain before looking away. Blue huffed at him.

"Spoil sport," she muttered before continuing on. "So, I thought we could just have a day to relax and have fun! So who wants to challenge me?"

Everyone muttered quietly, fidgeting uncomfortably before Gold bravely spoke up.

"I think Green's scared. Don't you Silver?" Gold turned to his red haired rival, who shrugged.

Green glowered at Gold. "I'm not scared." he growled, rising to the bait. "Blue, I challenge you to a dance off!" What he didn't hear was Gold and Silver laughing quietly.

*Time Skip*

Blue bent over, huffing to catch her breath. Despite all outward appearances, Green was actually pretty good at DDR. He attributed that to the fact that he physically trained with his Pokemon, like Red, and usually dodged their attacks, making him nimble on his feet. After hearing that, Blue went and shoved Red onto the podium to face off against Green. Red merely shrugged.

After another few go's, it was clear that Red sucked terribly at DDR. After being secluded on Mt. Silver for all those years, he had forgotten modern technology. It was sad, really.

When Green took a break, Gold dragging Silver up there to challenge him. Silver accepted the challenge stoically, but like Red, it was clear that he was terrible. It wasn't that he was agile; he was plenty that. He just never really hung around places like the arcade before, and thus had no idea how to use the games there.

Surprisingly, Black, Sapphire, Emerald, Gold, Green, Blue, Crystal, and Diamond excelled at DDR. The rest of the Pokedex holders were either mediocre, like Yellow and Pearl, while the rest just sucked, like Red and Silver. But it was good fun in all, and everyone agreed that they would do this again, someday, sometime.

**_Ipod shuffle challenge! Let your Ipod choose a song at random, and write a Pokemon Special related drabble! I challenge you as well reader!_**

Red looked around, feeling uncomfortably exposed without his trademark hat to his his eyes. In the future, he thought, there was no way he was ever going to come off his 'damned mountain', as Green so kindly put it. He had come down Mt. Silver to seek refuge from a blistering snowstorm, and once Blue found out, she had come to drag him to Celadon City, the city of rich colors and festivity.

According to the older girl, there was a dance there tonight, and Blue being Blue, she had invited every single Dex Holder to Celadon City to celebrate. Everyone was coming as far as she knew, including the new Pokedex Holders, Black and White, hailing from the Unova region.

Usually he might not have minded, might have had a drink and hung back in the shadows, but Blue had forced everyone to be dressy, and Red was stuck in an uncomfortable suit that seemed to threaten to choke him. His tie was loose and crooked, but he didn't really care. Green didn't even bother with a tie, so why should he?

Currently, he was attempting to blend into the shadows, his crimson tie not helping at all. It was the same shade as Silver's hair, and everyone knew Silver's hair denyed stealth so completely that it would be practically impossible for him to hide unless he had expert skills.

Which he did, of course.

Red tracked Green and Blue across the dance floor. From the rumors and now evidence that was presented to him, Green and Blue had hooked up several months after he had set off for Mt. Silver. He was happy for them. They seemed to be enjoying themselves, Blue spinning in a dark blue strapless and Green twirling her around the floor.

The Sinnoh and Hoenn Dex Holders had just arrived, and the Unova and Johto Dex Holders had been here for a while. Black was talking with Gold, while White and Crystal seemed to get along. Silver had invited his apparent girlfriend, a girl called Lyra, along with him, and they were dancing.

Out of the corner of his eye, Red noticed Yellow was hanging back, too shy to talk to anyone. As he looked at her, he felt that she shouldn't just be standing there, she should be moving and having fun with everyone else. So Red went towards her, determined to make it happen.

When Red tapped her on the shoulder, Yellow jumped, then looked at him. She blushed. "H-hello Red," she said timidly.

Red nodded in acknowledgment, then nodded at the dance floor. Yellow looked at him curiously. Red sighed, then cleared his throat. "Would you like to..." he looked at his shoe, his voice raspy from months of no speech. "To dance, perhaps?"

Yellow sucked in an audible breath before nodded eagerly. Red led her out onto the floor, wincing as the bright lights his usually dark accustomed pupils. They went a few circuits around the floor, somehow unnoticed, before Red summoned up the courage to say something.

"You look beautiful, Yellow," he commented, his eyes brushing over her sun yellow dress. It was modest, hugging her thin frame and sweeping out in ruffles at the edges. Yellow blushed again.

"Thanks, Red," she murmured. "Did Blue drag you off Mt. Silver?"

Red shook his head. "No, a snowstorm did. Blue did drag me here though." Yellow laughed.

"Typical Blue," she said, shaking her head. "Blue does have good intentions though. You must give her credit for that at least." Red sighed.

"I suppose."

They didn't speak for a while after that, instead letting their hearts lead them and spinning around the floor elegantly. Yellow's eyes shone with something Red hadn't seen before, with beauty, with laughter and fun, and perhaps something else. He felt that her eyes could light up a room, could brighten the future. As the music changed from a waltz to something faster, Red and Yellow sped up their movements to synchronize with the music, their movements snappy and flawless, like it was a practiced routine.

Afterwards, they both sat down at a nearby table, Yellow panting for breath while Red breathed lightly, if not slightly heavier than usual. They still didn't say anything, but Yellow beamed at Red happily, causing him to smile back, happiness fluttering inside him, something he didn't usually experience on Mt. Silver.

Perhaps coming off his 'damned mountain' once in a while was good after all, even if it was for short periods at a time. He felt that Yellow was special, that he was love struck by her, and should treat her well. And perhaps he would permanently leave Mt. Silver, just for Yellow.

But only time would tell.

(Ah, Specialshipping fluff. I love Specialshipping. The song was a bit weird, but I think I managed pretty well. What do you think?")

Song: Paralyzer by Finger Eleven

* * *

**Mew: Ah, such refreshing work! I love Meme's, don't you? Now, reader, I challenge you to write one of your own! Go on! But before you do, please leave a review! Tell me how I can be better! Thanks for reading! **


End file.
